


all through the night, i delight in your love

by mechup



Series: without hope, without witness, without reward [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Psychic Bond, Psychic Sex basically, idk it's Sex While Communicating Psychically, it's my year anniversary of shipping these three idiots so here have this smut, no one read this thanks, the darillium era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: “Shut up,” River mumbles, but she’s grinning brightly as she pulls away. She gives Missy and the Doctor each a kiss on the cheek for good measure and takes their hands, watching as the towers sing more beautifully than ever.
Relationships: Missy/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Missy/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: without hope, without witness, without reward [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	all through the night, i delight in your love

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song All Through the Night from Anything Goes

Both River and the Doctor are in tears when they break apart. She takes hold of the back of his neck and presses their foreheads together, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to take in everything that’s happened in the past minute. 

“Come here, Missy,” she says quietly, not sure she’ll be able to keep it together if she speaks any louder. Missy obliges, hesitantly stepping closer, and River immediately pulls her in. She feels at peace, at home, finally at the place she’s been heading for her entire life. 

“Right, that’s enough,” Missy says when she feels the hug is getting too long to not appear sentimental. She says it lightly because she knows how much this means to River and the Doctor, and... she doesn’t exactly want to let go of them herself, either. “You have over two decades to do all these gross and romantic things, you don’t have to waste it all right this second.”

“Shut up,” River mumbles, but she’s grinning brightly as she pulls away. She gives Missy and the Doctor each a kiss on the cheek for good measure and takes their hands, watching as the towers sing more beautifully than ever.

* * *

She’s practically overflowing, because she’s just so _happy_. Her euphoria spills over to the Doctor and Missy, who feel everything she can’t contain, both of them equally as elated as she is. It’s almost too much, the Doctor and River in tears and Missy holding hers back, none of them able to remember the last time they felt quite like this.

Naturally, in celebration, it’s impossible for them to keep their hands off each other. River pulls them into the bedroom, immediately pinning the Doctor against the wall. Her lips meet his in a bruising kiss, the connection forming through their minds, open and raw and pure.

One hand makes its way into his hair and the other reaches back for Missy, who takes it and then yanks River away from the Doctor and towards her so she can get a taste of her herself. The emotions flow so freely throughout the three of them that it’s impossible to distinguish who’s feeling what, but it doesn’t matter because they’re together, without a care in the world.

River had spent so long worrying about her night on Darillium, but they have _twenty-four years_ to spend here and while she knows somewhere in the back of her mind that it’ll come to an end at some point, she isn’t worried about it in the slightest. Because Missy is leading her over to the bed and the Doctor is kissing down her neck, and it’s all she could ever want.

Missy begins undoing River’s dress, trying to get it off as quickly as possible but not being able to stop herself from getting distracted as River meets her lips with her own. It gets tossed to the floor eventually, and they move on to Missy’s clothing. They’ve done this before, but it’s different somehow, maybe because this time they know they don’t have to leave each other. They’re as linear as they’ll probably ever get, and they cherish that. Missy’s fingertips dance along River’s skin, as if she’s exploring her body for the first time all over again. The Doctor moves down lower, his mouth trailing anywhere he can reach. River is helpless to the sensations from both of them, unable to do much else than lie there and allow them to do what they like. Missy’s touch makes its way further down, sliding right between her legs. Her breath hitches and Missy smirks, her free hand brushing a stray curl out of River’s face.

“How does that feel, dear?” Missy asks, pressing a kiss to her cheek, then her jaw. 

“Really good,” River answers, arching up with a gasp as Missy does a thing with her fingers that she knows could ruin River. It’s both a gift and a curse that Missy knows her so well. “ _Please_ —”

“Please, what?” Missy takes her hand away, resulting in a whine coming from River. 

“I need— one of you, please—” She cuts herself off, reaching up to begin removing the Doctor’s jacket and tie. She gets only a few buttons of his shirt open before giving up and moving down to his trousers, pulling him close. He swears under his breath as he feels her warmth, letting his eyes fall closed as he loses himself to the pleasure. It’s almost immediately too much, having been _way_ too long since the last time they connected like this.

Missy takes the Doctor’s hand, guiding it down to where she needs it. He leans up to press his lips against hers, trying his best to not allow himself to get overwhelmed by the two of them. It’s so easy to forget who is who and who is feeling what, the physical and mental contact between them confusing in the best way possible. It allows them to latch onto each other and combine, to be together in a way that they couldn’t achieve otherwise. It feels like they’re bursting at the seams, every intensity heightened. 

All they ever wanted was to see the stars together, and now they finally are.

* * *

River feels so exhausted she can barely open her eyes, and she reaches out blindly. Someone takes her hand and she can tell right away that it’s the Doctor, his palm against hers rough and comforting. She doesn’t think she could speak out loud even if she wanted to so she doesn’t try, instead sending her thoughts directly to him. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen after this is over but their night together is so special to her, and she knows it is to him too. She calls out to Missy, who comes over immediately, sitting down next to her and the Doctor on the bed. Missy might not ever be one for voicing her emotions out loud, but it’s obvious this means as much to her as it does to River and the Doctor.

Missy strokes her fingers through River’s curls, glad both her and the Doctor’s eyes are closed so they don’t see the fond smile that forms on her face. She doesn’t think she could have _ever_ foreseen this, that she’d end up with them on Darillium. She doubts she could stay here for twenty-four years straight, doesn’t even know if they want her here the whole time, but what’s most important is that River and the Doctor are happy. If they’re happy with her being here at this moment, then she’ll stay for now.

She kisses River’s forehead and then the Doctor’s, then slides under the covers to sleep.


End file.
